Cronan
Cronan the Beastmaster is a Hero unit in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He is unlocked by beating Nazeru's Gates on all versions, and starts at level 4. At level 10, he has 550 health and 15-23 damage. Description A son of the wild, a king of the jungle! He has fought on every terrain known to man, his whip has tamed beast and man alike, and with him comes the unstoppable wrath of nature! '' A mountain of a man with the strength of a rhino and the courage of lion. Cronan bows to no man, his freedom and his strength are his alone. His reasons to fight as changing as the seasons. He will raise to any challenge and move through the battlefield like an unstoppable stampede, bringing with him the wrath of nature. Skills '''BOARMASTER' (active, respawn: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Summons 1/2/2 boars with that block enemies. Boar regenerates 10 HP per second when idle. : (they are affected by Courage upgrade.) STAMPEDE (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Calls on a herd of 2/3/4 rhinos that stampedes through a ground path, randomly dealing 15/ 15, 30 /15, 30, 45 damage to enemies caught in its path. It has a stun chance of 25%/30%/35% to every enemy caught in its path. : On the Flash version, it deals 20/30/40 damage for each rhino–totaling 40/90/160 damage. FALCONER (passive) (1/2/3 hero points): : Trains a falcon companion that attacks enemies. DEEP LASHES (active, cooldown: 9 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Attack that deals 14/24/36 damage and bleeds the target for 12/36/72 damage over 6 seconds. REGENERATION (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): : Regenerates 3/6/9 hit points every second, regardless in combat or not. Stats Cronan heals at 46 (49/52/55 with Regeneration upgrade) health per second at level 10. Tips and Tricks Overview Cronan is a moderately durable melee fighter specialized in dealing with individually weak but numerous enemies. He deals a noticeable amount of damage and has decent health, although lacking in armor. His abilities center him around stalling multiple enemies at once (but weaker than Alric at the job), but he should not be depended on to deal a lot of damage, so he is best put near choke points where he can keep enemies stalled and towers help him do the killing. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Cronan can handle groups of enemies quite well, thanks to his two boar companions and the stun effect from Stampede, he can hinder enemy progress. *Cronan is not a super tank like Alric or Grawl, but he can still stand against certain large foes for a while, thanks to his decent health bar and Regeneration. Enemies like Immortals, Executioners and Gorillons will take a while to make a dent on him. However, the player should watch when his health gets low, he should be retreated and healed so he can fight again. *Stampede is more powerful and has shorter reload time on the Flash version. This gives Cronan excellent crowd control ability. *The Falcon is powerful when attacking melee enemies with no physical armor. *Cronan can regenerate health even while being affected by poison or Death Aura. Weaknesses * Cronan is vulnerable to burst damage, such as from multiple ranged attackers or powerful enemies like Bloodshells, Sauirian Blazefangs Saurian Myrmidons, and Saurian Brutes. Although his Regeneration counters a portion of the damage, the lack of armor may cause him to be busted down quickly before Regeneration can make much of an effect. * Much of Cronan's crowd control comes from Stampede. It should be noted that rhinos cannot enter water. If used on a short path on these stages, Stampede is very weak. * Cronan cannot handle flyers. His falcon somewhat compensate this, but it is extremely fragile. Make sure you have Mages and Archers to do that job. If you see Poukai Riders coming, you should make Cronan back away quickly or else he will quickly die to the powerful spears thrown by the riders. Quotes *"Master... Beastmaster!" *"Big guy coming through!" *"Danger is my trade!" *"The hunt is on!" *''(upon death) "I'll be back!"'' Trivia *Cronan's abilities are a reference to Rexxar, a character of Warcraft III Frozen Throne: Rexxar too is a beastmaster who can call forth a boar-like creature (the Quillbeast), a hawk and a stampede of rhino-like reptiles (the Thunder Lizards) *Though he appears to carry a small wooden shield, he has no armor at all. *It is unknown how his regeneration works, but it is most likely leaf dew. *Presumably named after Robert E. Howard's Conan the Cimmerian as they do share a similar appearance. Cronan's accent is very similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger, who plays the character in the 1982 film adaptation. The name Conan itself is Gaelic in origin and means 'little wolf'. *'"Master. Beastmaster"' ** The catch phrase of 'Bond. James Bond." *'"Danger is my trade!"' ** A line spoken by the character Kalidor in the 1985 film Red Sonja. Kalidor is played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *'"I'll be back' ** A further Schwarzenegger reference, spoken by the titular character in the 1984 film The Terminator. Gallery HeroSkill_Cronan_4.PNG|Boarmaster HeroSkill_Cronan_1.PNG|Stampede HeroSkill_Cronan_2.PNG|Falconer HeroSkill_Cronan_3.PNG|Deep Lashes Stampede flash version.gif|Stampede on flash version Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes